


A Little Help from my Friends

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Ship BINGO [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, M/M, Smut, YOI Ship BINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Chris loves to help his friends, when he gets a call from Sara begging for interference with her twin, he is only too happy to help...





	A Little Help from my Friends

**Author's Note:**

> B-I-NGO.... Alrighty here is the 7th? slot for BINGO... and I have a rare pair indeed... Michele & Chris... So rare, they weren't even in the tags!! 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy, no Beta on this so I apologize now for any mistakes you might find.

###  A Little Help from my Friends

 

Christophe was always up for helping a friend in need, so when his good friend Sara texted him asking for some help with her brother he was only too happy to lend a hand. As it so happened he, along with a few other skaters were visiting the rink in St. Petersburg on the invitation of Viktor Nikiforov for a training camp for the new up and comers. A full week of intense training on the ice and off with ballet classes taught by Yuri and Yuuri, coaching seminars, and of course on ice training with professional skaters.

 

The mornings were spent on the ice teaching along with the Crispino twins, Phichit, Milla and Georgi. Teaching students how to utilize the whole rink, and engaging the audience. Once in a while Yuuri and Yuri would come out and assist with footwork, showing his students how ballet could then be translated on the ice. The afternoons Christophe would use for his own training, while he was not skating on a competitive level anymore, he was still in the practice of doing his drills. On the occasion, he would do ice shows when invited by Phichit or other retired skaters. It was on the second day that Christophe was in St. Petersburg that he got the text from Sara. She was desperate to get out with Milla at it had been a few weeks since she and her girlfriend had been able to actually have a night out and even longer since she was able to do so without her twin brother on her.

 

Michele was a bit of a dick, his constant guard of his twin sister’s virtue made him someone who did not merit many friends. Usually, though Czech skater Emil Nekola would be following along with the twins, playing interference for Sara, he was off right now on medical leave having twisted his knee in his last competition.

 

The next morning Christophe set to work, if there was anything he was good at it was seduction. And of the many skaters, he had known over the years Michele was one he had yet to taste. He wasn’t picky really, he would have gone for either Crispino, they were both beautiful Italians with the most intriguing eye colour. To set it up Christophe knew he had to do things a bit differently, with most people he would just flirt with them- but for Michele, he would have to start by hitting on his sister. Throughout the morning Christophe would skate over to Sara, throwing his arm around her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she would giggle and blush. Suggestive touches along her arm, and finding reasons to press himself up against her. Sara knowing what was up played into it, Milla as well. Both girls flirting with the Swiss man between teaching classes.

 

The entire time the kids were on the ice Michele kept his temper,  only glaring over when he thought that no one was paying attention. Christophe could see that he was getting to him, by the time lunch had come around Michele was fuming. The skaters were all at a local pub for a quick lunch before they started on some afternoon classes and practice. Christophe was sitting between the twins, his arm wrapped around Sara, while Michele glared on

 

“I think this might actually be working Chris.” Sara blushed as she leaned in to speak softly behind her hand with Christophe.

 

Christophe chuckled, “Just watch this, I hope that Red will forgive me.”

 

Sara looked at him confused, “Forgive what--”

 

Sara was cut off as Christophe leaned in thoroughly kissing Sara, his tongue exploring her mouth. He could feel her uncertainty, as her body stiffened at the invasion. Before Christophe could truly get insulted he was pulled roughly back. Sara caught Christophe’s wink in her direction as he was pulled back and out of the pub by Michele.

 

Once outside Christophe allowed Michele to slam him against the brick wall at the side of the pub. His lips turned up in a smirk, “Michele if I knew you felt that way you could have just asked.”

 

Michele looked up confused, “What are you on about Giacometti?”

 

Christophe ran his fingers along the side of Michele’s face, tracing the outline of his jaw. “You really would be more beautiful if you stopped scowling all the time. Only leads to wrinkles and grey hair.”

 

Michele scowled, but also didn’t remove Christophe’s hand. Taking a gamble Christophe leaned in pressing his lips against Michele in a chaste kiss, pulling back he smirked when he saw Michele’s eyes were closed while a faint blush was colouring his nose cheeks.

 

“Well,” Christophe purred, “if you enjoyed that perhaps we should take this elsewhere?”

 

Michele sputtered, his violet eyes fluttering open, “Wh- wh- what are you talking about? I need to go back for Sara.”

 

Christophe chuckled, pressing his groin against Michele feeling the erection that was growing there. “Are you sure you want to go to your sister sporting this?”

 

Michele’s blush deepened, “No- shit. I- fuck what should I do?”

 

Christophe held up his key card to the room he was staying in, “Why not join me, the hotel is just around the corner from here and we can take care of it together.”

 

Michele frowned, “What about Sara?”

 

“Ahh yes, your sister complex.”

 

“I don’t have a sister complex! She is just too beautiful and I don’t see anyone worthy of her--”

 

Christophe rolled his eyes waving his hand cutting off Michele's declaration of love and devotion, “Yes, well what if I message Milla and they can spend some time together maybe shopping? She isn't a threat, you know that they are good friends.”

 

Michele’s face cleared and he began nodding, “Yes Milla is nice, I know Sara loves her company.”

 

“You have no idea.” Christophe chuckled more to himself as he typed a fast message to Milla in Russian, all his time hanging out with Viktor had come in handy when there were prying eyes.

 

**christophe-gc:** _ <coast is clear for you two… enjoy> _

**milla_b:** _ <been practicing your Russian Chris? I am impressed> _

**milla_b:** _ <S says thank you… and keep him out as late as you can… that is from me> ^.~ _

**christophe-gc:** _ <but of course! I will have him forgetting he even has a sister…> _

 

Christophe chuckled as he put his phone back into his pocket, looking up he saw Michele staring in the direction of his screen. For a moment Christophe was concerned that he understood Russian, that he was busted.

 

“So is she alright?” Michele looked up concern all over his face.

 

Christophe smiled softly raising Michele’s hand, brushing his lips across his knuckles. “The girls will be fine, Milla said that they were excited, something about new shoes.”

 

Michele sighed nodding, “Good,  _ grazie  _ Chris.”

 

“Now let’s head out, I don’t know about you- but I need you in far less clothing right this moment.”

 

Christophe smiled as he watched the Italian turn red once more, there were no regrets, this was already proving to be a lot of fun.

 

***

 

Christophe’s hotel room was much like any other, it had a queen bed, small kitchenette, and three piece bathroom. All that someone could possibly need. On entering the room Christophe pulled Michele into a deep kiss, nipping at his lower lip until Michele opened his mouth allowing their tongues to taste each other. Christophe was surprised at how much he was getting into this, despite his virginal appearance Michele was a very good kisser. Christophe hummed his approval as he felt Michele melt into him with a soft moan.

 

Michele didn’t know what it was that made him do it, but there was something about kissing Christophe which just made him want more. It wasn’t like this was his first time kissing, he had kissed a few girls over the years, but they never resulted in genuine attraction. He had always dismissed it as his being more concerned for his sister that he didn't have time for things like a girlfriend and later he would be able to think about that. But this, Michele moaned feeling the hard lines of Christophe as he pressed himself up against the taller man. He enjoyed the feeling of Christophe’s stubble under his fingers and against his lips. Christophe tasted faintly of the espresso he had been drinking earlier in the cafe, and almonds from the biscotti he ate.

 

Michele found himself kissing along Christophe’s jaw, biting at his neck. Hearing the older man gasp motivated Michele on, he wanted to feel Christophe’s erection, wanted to touch him all over. He let his hands roam, slipping along the hem of Christophe’s shirt so that his fingers could feel the heat radiating off of Christophe’s skin. His hand played along the waist of Christophe’s slacks, his fingers deftly working at the fastenings. Michele slid one hand down, the back of his hand forcing the zipper down as it moved lower.

 

Christophe moaned loudly into Michele’s mouth his cock was straining against his clothing, he gasped as he felt Michele feel his way down wrapping one hand around his erection. “Fuck, Michele.”

 

Michele’s hand froze he looked to Christophe, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, quite the opposite.” Christophe’s breath was coming out in hard gasps, his accent was more pronounced. Christophe noticed that Michele was getting redder in the face, more than just the flush of arousal. With a light chuckle, he spoke, “What are you thinking about right now?”

 

“I- uhh-- I want to-- shit I can’t believe I am saying this.”

 

Christophe gently ran his knuckles along Michele’s jaw, “Go on.”

 

“I want to taste you.”

 

Christophe was shocked, never had he had someone so new who was so eager. “Are you sure, I mean not that I will ever really turn down when offered. But I got the feeling that--”

 

Michele scowled at Christophe, “Fine, I guess I will just go then.”

 

“That isn't what I meant, just, I didn’t want to think you were being forced into anything that you don't want to do. I am not into that.”

 

Michele huffed out a breath, “I wouldn't be here if I wasn't interested. I should get back to my sister, it was a mistake to have come here.”

 

Christophe sighed, this was going sideways fast. “Your sister is twenty-six now, you really should let her forge her own path at some point. Besides, you are here with me, and I thought that we were enjoying ourselves. I know I was.”

 

Michele thought for a moment, his voice low. “I was-- I am.”

 

Christophe cupped the side of Michele’s face, “Then let’s see if we can get back to where we were.”

 

Christophe leaned in to kiss Michele, hoping that he wouldn’t reject the advance. It took a while for Michele to get back into the mood, his posture stiff at the start. A few gentle caresses later and they were both panting, their pants on the floor as they rutted up against each other. Michele had Christophe pinned against the wall, he looked up into Christophe’s eyes and with a small smirk, he lowered to his knees. Letting his hands glide down, mapping Christophe’s body with his fingers, chasing each touch with kisses and bites. Michele was enjoying the sounds that were coming from Christophe, the fact that it was due to him made it that much more exciting.

 

Christophe looked down, seeing Michele on his knees was almost his undoing. The earnest way that he caressed and kissed him. It had been such a long time since Christophe had a lover who was so attentive, or as good with their mouth. Christophe moaned as he felt his briefs slip down, exposing his erection. Michele gripped Christophe’s length giving him a few firm strokes, his fingers spreading the precum from the tip. He felt his breath catch as Michele took a few tentative licks of the pearly liquid, Christophe bit his tongue cutting off any questions, if he were really sure.

 

Michele felt himself grow harder on seeing Christophe’s hard cock, it was not the first time he had ever seen one. Being an athlete in the lockers he certainly had seen his fair share of them, but to see one that was hard and leaking just for him. He began to stroke Christophe, running a finger over the tip the same way he enjoyed when he was on his own. Gripping at the base, Michele tentatively licked the leaking tip, the liquid was salty, not like anything which he had ever tried before. Michele didn’t wait for permission before he was taking the whole thing in his mouth, Christophe was rather large, which frustrated Michele that he couldn’t get him all the way down his throat without gagging. Every time Michele gagged, Christophe would let out a loud groan, which only encouraged Michele on. Michele began to use one hand to stroke and cup Christophe’s balls as he bobbed up and down the shaft. Christophe began to thrust into Michele’s mouth, his fingers gripping Michele’s hair, light enough that Michele knew that he could stop or pull away at any time. Michele let his other hand dip into his own boxers, he moaned around Christophe’s cock as he began to stroke his own hard and leaking erection, timing each stroke to the thrust of Christophe’s hips.

 

“Shit--” Christophe groaned as Michele swiped his tongue along his slit, he pulled Michele off of his cock, gripping the base tightly to stem his release. “I am very close.”

 

Michele smiled wiping his chin with the back of his hand, “I want it.”

 

Christophe moaned long as he released Michele’s hair, caressing the side of his face as he opened his mouth taking him once more. Michele relaxed his throat as best he could as Christophe thrust in a few more times until he climaxed. It was all Michele could to do to keep down every last drop of the hot, thick and salty liquid.

 

Christophe could feel his knees go weak at his release, he slid down the wall until he was sitting cross legged, pulling Michele into his lap to help finish him off. Michele fell back against Christophe as he came into Christophe’s hand. He shuddered as he watched Christophe bring that hand up to his mouth to clean off his hand. When Christophe’s hand was cleaned off, Michele leaned in to kiss him deeply. They moaned as they tasted each other, mixing together. Christophe held Michele close with a sigh, “Well that was something.” Christophe sighed, “I am guessing that you will want to go soon to find your sister?”

 

“Tch!” Michele scoffed, “She is twenty-six, I am sure she will be fine. I think I would rather have a shower and stay right here if you want me.”

 

Christophe hummed, “I think that can definitely be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
